


That Boy Is Mine

by cardiac_arrest



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/pseuds/cardiac_arrest
Summary: And Auston has nothing against John, except that he’s touching what isn’t his.He dreads seeing that line score – the overenthusiastic hugs from Mitch and John both, laughing hard at each other in an utterly disgustingly adorable manner. Mitch’s face was always so cheerful and happy, a grin splitting the whole of it. Everything about those moments was dripping in bittersweet syrup.





	That Boy Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> short little prompt from tumblr that i decided to post here (̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶i̶ ̶d̶i̶d̶n̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶)̶. i love jealousy as a trope.

Auston is used to getting what he wanted. He’s famous, a star within the hockey community from a very young age. It isn’t hard to persuade people to be complaisant to his wishes and comply with his requests. Coaches were easily won over, teammates surrendering to his spell with a few easy words out of his mouth. Fans were drawn to his every move, constantly caught up by his stature.

And picking up? He didn’t even have to try. His powerful body attracted anyone and everyone within a five-mile radius. A tilt of his lips, stray hand through his hair, and subtle flex of his muscles were all he needed for anyone to fall for him.

That’s why Mitch is so different.

Mitch doesn’t care about Auston’s status at all. Nothing affected him, or at least he didn’t show it. There is no leniency in his bones, nothing that lets Auston control him in that way he wanted to. He’s always real and funny and enthusiastic. He never hides anything from Auston either, not ashamed of his strengths or weaknesses. It’s refreshing.

There isn’t anyone else that could capture Auston’s heart like Mitch.

Then JT came. Ever since his big contract signing, the city of Toronto was back in an uproar. Auston’s fame was partially sucked away by one of the big names in the hockey industry. He isn’t the only person that could be Toronto’s saviour now.

Not only that, but John had also gotten Mitch. Auston had been crowing Babs for him to put Mitch on his line for years. He gets it. Too much talent on one line would be bad. But he could just imagine the damage the both of them could do. Then Johnny comes along and there are people falling over their heels just to get him to sign. Mitch comes easily on his line. It’s practically one of the main reasons why John came to Toronto. To play with the “rising stars”. Sure.

And Auston has nothing against John, except that he’s touching what isn’t his.

He dreads seeing that line score – the overenthusiastic hugs from Mitch and John both, laughing hard at each other in an utterly disgustingly adorable manner. Mitch’s face was always so cheerful and happy, a grin splitting the whole of it. Everything about those moments was dripping in bittersweet syrup.

Still gross.

“It’s okay, Aus,” Mitch will say when it’s one of those nights where the JT line nets too many for Auston’s comfort. He’ll wrap his arms around Auston and rock him back and forth as if Auston is a baby.

Auston will be pissed. He’ll be thinking of all the ways John had tried to claim Mitch as his. The eager head pats, charming smiles, and whispered praises all add to Auston’s swelling anger. Maybe it’s jealousy, okay, it’s definitely jealousy, but Mitch on John’s line rubs him the wrong way.

So maybe Auston bites Mitch a little harder later on those nights, sucking bruises that blossom in perfect hues of purple, red, and green. It’s like a vivid watercolour piece, sharp images of teeth flawlessly indenting Mitch’s skin. Mitch understands too. He wants it.

His whines become sharper and needier as Auston gets rougher. He moans when Auston grips his wrists tight enough to leave finger-shaped bruises. His eyes will tear up as Auston digs his thumbs into the pretty skin on Mitch’s waist. It’s beautiful.

And the next day, at practice, John’s eyes will harden as he witnesses the way Mitch winces as he moves. He’ll frown a little as he sees the artistically laid bruises and marks on Mitch’s porcelain skin. Auston will smirk as Mitch gets chirped by Mo and Naz and blushes a pretty pink. He’ll show off the bright red telling markings on his back with triumph, revelling in JT’s grim expression as the team infers what really went on behind closed doors.

The final message is clear to John.  _Mine._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks everyone for reading :)
> 
> if you liked this fic, please leave a kudos. and if you really liked it, leave a comment down below. come talk to me on tumblr: @mitcheemarns. i need a life.


End file.
